Slow Burn
by backstair.creeper
Summary: Haku and Zabuza are on a mission tracking down a rogue nin up in the snowy peaks. But this job is nothing what Zabuza expected. A clever trap, or a sensual rendezvous? Zabuza x Anko One-Shot Lemon


Recommended listening:  
>www youtube comwatch?v=w7Tokq18glE - "Going Home" ("Дорога домой") - Alexey Archipovsky "  
>www youtube comwatch?v=LXvmBtZymZ0 - "Oriental "- Balalaika - Alexei Arkhipovskiy"

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I let you pick the location of our missions Haku!" Shaking the snow from his arm warmers, Zabuza stamped his feet and exhaled angrily just to see his breath in the cold air. The high mountain forest was in the grip of winter, snow packed along the windward side of trees, icicles forming on the leeward sides. What made matters worse was that the snowy weather was getting worse, it was no blizzard but it was colder than he liked it.<p>

"It can't be helped Zabuza Sama, word came in that there is a rogue Nin around these parts. We are to capture him alive if we want any reward." The boy walked through the increasing cold and wind as though it didn't touch him; not even his robes shifted in the breeze, but after so many years he had come to expect the unnatural from the boy.

The snows worsened and the wind became so loud and intense that it required all effort to just put one foot in front of the other. Blinking the cold from his eyes, he realized that Haku had vanished. "Haku! Where are you?" Judging from the wind, he doubted if his voice would carry any farther than ten meters. Then he realized there was something suspicious about the wind, it was shifting in reaction to his movements. It blew straight into his face as he walked in certain directions, and often forced him back if he tried going along side trails.

"I get your game now. You're trying to force me away from you." Turning into the wind, he shielded his eyes with his left arm, keeping his right hand on his sword hilt. At times like this it helped to be prepared for anything.

A smell finally caught in his nostrils as a dark shape began to take shape despite the storm's haze. 'Firewood? Even a fool has to stay warm, but the smell gives you away. Should have picked a place where the elements don't work against you.'

With a good view of the cabin finally, he made his plan. A quick surprise attack would be most effective, someplace unexpected. Jumping up to the roof, he landed with soft feet that made no sound. The chimney was just wide enough for a person to go down. Streamlining his body, he made the leap down into the fireplace, smothering the logs as he landed. No sooner did he draw his sword then it slipped from his fingers in shock.

"I told you he'd come in through the chimney." Haku said before taking a sip from a cup of tea. "That's five ryo you owe me." Standing next to him was none other than Mitarashi Anko. If ever the devil were to take the guise of a woman, he would wear her skin.

"And I'm glad I didn't leave the pot to cook on that hearth." She motioned to a second, cooking hearth in the center of an adjacent room. "Alright Haku, that will be all."

"No that is far from being all. What is going on here?" His tone was half demanding and unintentionally half confused. Haku picked up a case next to the door before opening it onto a pleasant winter scene. The winds and snows had all died down in a moment.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk then. Let me know when the stew is done." Putting on his mask, the young man closed the door behind him.

"I am the one who hired Haku. He was completely honest about your mission, the details were meant to not arouse your suspicions." Anko walked from the kitchen counter into the living room, where she checked the pot on the small, coal, fire-pit stove. The pit was ringed by two orange felt couches, two near semicircles, which had no backs but were wide enough to lie down on.

"We were to capture a rogue Nin and deliver him alive to our employer… ugh; I'm going to kill that boy. I'm the rogue Nin and you have 'captured' me." Knowing he had been beat, he took a seat in the kitchen and watched Anko check the stew-pot in the other room. As she bent over, he could not help but notice the way her apron accentuated her curves. Other men had apron fetishes, but he never understood why until now. Her mesh shirt and shorts were the only other things she wore; and as the times he had seen her before, she was not wearing a bra beneath the shirt.

"That still needs a few hours. Slow cooking may take time, but it is the best way to draw out the flavors." Untying the apron, she set it down on the couch before putting her feet up and stretching herself out on the couch. The way she arched her back and twisted around reminded him of the way snakes moved, but even snakes did not have curves like hers. "Do you have any thoughts on how we can pass the time?"

"You are a dangerous and treacherous woman." Standing up, he grabbed a pair of fire-tongs and rebuilt the fireplace he had destroyed earlier. A few additional logs and pieces of tinder was all it took to restore the flames. Having played games with Anko before, he was more than aware of the rules. The question was - who would break down and make the first move?

From outside the sound of an instrument began playing. The memory of revisiting the house Haku was born in came. The villagers had left the property alone, thinking it haunted and perhaps they were right. In the basement, encased in ice, were several chests from Haku's mother. Inside them were many items from the lost Clan, including one which Haku took to immediately. A foreign stringed-instrument he called a Balalaika.

It was a rather soothing melody, yet haunting and echoing. The music belonged to a people from a cold land, whose passion warmed them from within. Turning to Anko, he found she was already up and had closed the distance between them. "We don't have to play our usual game if you don't want to." Resting her hands on his chest, she stepped forward and placed her head on his shoulder.

His hands slid up her back, to the back of her head. Removing her hair tie let her shoulder length hair fall free. Leaning forward he felt her hands move up to his face, pulling down the bandages that covered his mouth. Their mouths met in a kiss, in warmth that defied all the cold of the mountain.

Oddly the impatience for passion that was one of the features of their previous sexual encounters was not present at all. His hands ran over her body, he softly grabbed her breast through her mesh shirt. Feeling her flesh move in his hands, hearing her heartbeat quicken and breaths shorten in response to his touch. He let his second hand fall to her shorts, unbuttoning them but not removing them he let his fingers explore. Her muscles convulsed and he felt her clitoris swell as he rubbed her. Slowly the area became wet with her vaginal fluid.

Stepping back, he removed his shirt and arm warmers. The next move was for Anko to decide. Leading him into the other room, she sat him down on the couch and sat down in his lap. After removing her shirt, their mouths met in a kiss and gravity did the rest. Now on his back, Anko pushed him down lightly. "Stay like that." Sliding backwards, Anko was kneeling on the ground in front of his legs. Unzipping his pants, she removed his snowshoes, pants, and underwear before finally grabbing hold of his cock. Memories of their first time together were still strong in his memory, her reaction to seeing his twenty-three centimeter member was anything but shy.

Licking the length of his shaft, she stood up and pushed him back onto the couch. From his perspective all he could see was the ceiling, the excitement of not knowing what she would do sent his mind spinning. Finally after a few minutes of lubricating him with her tongue, he felt her slide it between her breasts. It was not something she often did, something she saved for special occasions, because she knew how much he liked it. The smooth and soft sensations were wondrous, but it was the amount of effort she put into the action that really aroused him.

"That's enough Anko." Sitting up, he saw her holding his stiff shaft in her hand and shaking her head. Defiantly she put him in her mouth and squeezed the excess in her free hand. After rolling her tongue around the head she took him in deeper. Her free hand shifted to massage his scrotum, from his position he finally saw where her second hand was. Her shorts were removed and on the floor between her legs were droplets of her fluids on the polished wood; she moved her fingers in rhythm to her mouth, exploring her depths with her fingertips with the same attention her tongue gave to every vein and bulge of his dick.

Stopping for breath, he reached down and lifted her onto the couch; she did not complain. Looming over her, he gently bit her right breast; his bite was too soft to break the skin but just hard enough to feel his teeth begin to sink into her flesh. Pulling his fangs back, he kissed her nipples and his hands took hold of her hips. Still excited from her blowjob, he steadied his nerves as he took control of the situation. Sitting up, he spread her legs and ran the length of his cock along the opening of her vagina, between the spread of her labia majora and parting her labia minora. The feel of her clitoris against his tip sent a pulse through his body. Rocking his hips side to side, he teased her clit as his member moved side to side.

"I love the pained expression you make when you're on the edge of ecstasy." Placing his hand on the side of her face, her smile warmed the room as she bit her lip in expectation for what would come next. And he did not want her to wait any longer.

He thrust into her, lifting her leg to get a better angle. Grabbing her, he rolled her onto her side as he raised himself up to correct his angle of entry. The soft sound of their flesh slapping together acted as a percussion accompaniment to Haku's playing outside. After a few moments Anko's soft moaning became the lead vocals.

"Quite the symphony we have going here." Inside he felt her muscles tighten and grip him, it was a conscious control that made each outward movement a struggle. It was her favorite thing to do during sex, as it was a fight where they would both win in the end. With a loud scream, her muscles contracted harder, trapping him inside her. Kicking her legs, Anko flipped up and pushed him back on his back. As her muscles relaxed again, she rode him harder and faster, upping the ante from his initial efforts.

Haku's song changed, to a faster and more intense tempo, which Anko seemed intent on matching. In her frenzied throes, she hardly noticed that he had released inside of her. The music slowed temporarily, during which time she slowly rocked back and forth until she felt him harden again. As she leaned forward for a kiss, he used the opportunity to grab her ass and take direct the pacing. Touching their tongues together, the teasing coaxed her into just the right position. Moving her downward as he bucked his hips upward he was able to build her sensations towards a climax.

"Eeah! Ungh! Aah! You're going too fast." Her guttural sounds nearly drowned out her speech.

"You shouldn't have insisted on this pace then!" With fever pitch he hammered into her, letting his entire length slide in and out, hitting every part of her innermost depths. His hands felt the muscles behind her ribs convulse, no breath was leaving her body that was not a moan of pleasure, there was no thought left in her entire being but that of her lust.

"Aaaagh!" A long, throaty groan passed her lips as all her pent up tension was suddenly released. She squirted slightly at the climax, and robbed of strength she fell on top of him.

Reaching up, he ran his fingers through her hair and found his breath again. Outside the only sound to be heard was the wind rattling against the frosted glass windows. 'This was the best mission ever.' He thought to himself as he hugged Anko's tired body against his own.

* * *

><p>Postscript:<p>

Why Zabuza x Anko? Why not? I like my crack, get over it.

Just watch. olehoncho is going to steal my idea and give Haku a Balalaika in his Orphans of Time story.


End file.
